Strays
by Elven Warrior Princess
Summary: Rivendell is infamous for taking in strays.


Strays

**Strays**

A/N: Another really short ficlet. This masterpiece of an idea also belongs to Lady Ambreanna. She has a lot of awesome ideas that deserve to be shared, though I am encouraging her to share her wonderful ideas. This one is for you, Lady Ambreanna. I know that some of the things written are far-fetched and not real, but it is just a story and a product of our imaginations.

Disclaimer: Not owning any of the characters or places, they belong to Tolkien.

Summary: Rivendell is infamous for taking in strays.

**Strays**

It was another beautiful day in Imladris and everyone was enjoyed spending time outside. Little Estel was out playing and exploring. Since living with the elves, he sometimes felt left out and very different to the other elflings, but he was still loved by Elrond as though he was one of his own children. His mother, Gilraen, was also staying there until she would die of old age, but for the moment, she still had a lot of living to do.

Whilst Estel was running through the trees nearby he heard a rustle in one of the bushes nearby. Feeling a little wary, he slowly walked towards the bush for further inspection. Separating the leaves, he found an odd looking creature lying there and staring up at him. He gently picked it up and found that it to be a cat which was a little deformed and had a broken paw.

Rushing back to the Last Homely House, thinking it strange that everyone was giving him a wide berth. He bumped into the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, "Where are you going in such a hurry, little brother," Asked Elladan. Both twins took a closer look at the bundle that was in Estel's arms, "What is that?"

"It is a lonely cat," The little human was looking up at the twins with puppy-dog eyes, "I found him all alone in a bush."

Elrohir went over take a closer look before jumping back and nearly tripping over himself, "Estel, that is not a cat but a SKUNK!!" He yelled. The twins kept backing away from him but he kept stepping towards them, holding the skunk out to them.

"Look, he is hurt, he needs help," He gave them another pout.

"Estel," Began Elladan, who was still backing away, "Do you realize what skunks can do?"

"Yes, ada told me that they stink, but he needs our help." He still held the animal out to them, hoping they would do something about the broken paw.

The twins looked at each other with long-suffering sighs, "Alright, but it will have to be outside."

As they were working on the animal, strapping the leg tightly and making sure that he got water and a bit of food, the twins were teasing Estel about bringing home strays. It was then that Elrond came to see what his children were up to and he over-heard what they were saying to his youngest.

"As I recall, you two were far worse. Estel, let me tell you they used to bring home cats, dogs, birds, squirrels, wolves, baby wargs and even a baby Mirkwood spider, and as a baby it was GIANT!!" He said while kneeling and watching how the twins were tentatively calming it down, hoping they would not spook him.

Elrohir protested, "That spider was a gift from Legolas." He stood while dusting his hands off and making sure that they had done all they could for the skunk.

Elrond turned to Estel, who was softly stroking the creature, without feeling frightful, "By the time I found out about it, it could already say 'Ada'."

Estel looked very interested in what his foster father was telling him, "What about Arwen, did she bring home any strays?"

Elrond shook his head in wonderment, "I have yet to figure out how she snuck that unicorn into her room without anyone noticing. But my point is that you two hooligans were the worst."

The lord of Imladris heard snorts and laughter coming from behind him. It was, of course, Erestor and Glorfindel, "I am afraid..." The blonde elf started.

"You were the worst." Erestor finished as he peered over Estel to see what stray was found. He shook his head, making sure to keep his distance.

Elrond looked aghast, "Me?! Explain yourselves!" He could hear snickering coming from the children.

Erestor answered, "They merely bring home animals. You, on the other hand, gather every stray elf you could find and give them sanctuary. You find stray humans and feel sorry for them, so you take them in as well," Indicating to Estel.

The little boy was giggling at Elrond's expense. There were only three people who could speak in such a way to him and they included Erestor and Glorfindel. He was going through different names to give to the skunk. When he first spotted him, he thought he looked like a black and white fur-ball. That is it, Fur-ball!! He was quite pleased with that name. He heard Glorfindel speaking.

"Not to mention stray wizards, stray hobbits and even stray dwarves." He leaned his elbow on Elrond's shoulder until he almost fell to the ground when his lord pulled away from him with a glare.

He lightened up when he saw their point and chuckled merrily while blushing a bit, "Perhaps I am the worst."

But it was because of Elrond's compassion and kind-heartedness that he was loved and respected throughout Arda, not by just the elves but by other races that were not evil.

Җ

The End

Final A/N: Boy, did I have fun writing this. Don't take it too seriously, especially with the unicorn, I know that they never existed but it was just for the story and to make it more fun. If you wondering what happened to the skunk, he got eaten by the pet warg...lol, j.j. They let him go, Elrond refusing to have that sort of creature in his home, but he would come up to visit if he did not stink the whole of Rivendell out.

God bless and ride free, citizens.


End file.
